


Are You Falling Too?

by skyenottfound



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Everyone Is Gay, First Meetings, Fluff, Gay, Light Angst, M/M, Please Don't Hate Me, Sorry Not Sorry, Suspense, author is lonely
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:34:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29645160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyenottfound/pseuds/skyenottfound
Summary: George has feelings for Dream, but isn't sure if Dream feels the same way.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> good luck | kinda speedran this, but oh well

CHAPTER 1 

George leaned back into his chair, his computer screen lighting up his face.

It was 12 am and he had been listening to Dream talk for hours. Every once in a while he would comment, but George mainly just listened to the random thoughts that would come to Dream’s head.

“And then he fucking killed me!” Dream exclaimed. 

The smile in his voice was evident, and it made George smirk. “What?’ he asked, laughing. 

“You weren’t even listening?!” 

“No…”

The crinkling noise of bottles falling filled Dream’s side of the line. 

“ALL AROUND ME ARE FAMILIAR FACES,” Dream began to belt. It had become normal for Dream to knock the bottles off his desk and burst into song whenever George did something like this.

George laughed, shaking his head at his friend. He glanced down at his phone, tapping the screen revealing the default lock screen. 

He had been meaning to change it, but could never find something to change it to. 

“George?” Dream called. It obviously wasn’t the first time he had tried to get his attention. 

“Sorry, I got distracted.” 

George shifted his headphones. They had grown heavy over the duration of the call. 

“I was asking if you were going to bed soon. Isn’t it like one for you?”

“Twelve, actually.”

Dream sighed. “Well then you should get going, get some sleep. Goodnight George.”

George opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out, just a shallow breath. 

He didn’t want to leave. If he could he’d spend every minute with Dream. He’d  
memorize the curve of his lips when he smiled, the way his eyes lit up when he was excited. 

But that was the problem. He didn’t know Dream’s face. Not yet. 

“Urm- okay, uh, goodnight Dream.”

The light sound of Dream leaving the call rang through the air as George got ready to go to bed. 

As he slipped in and out of sleep, what Dream had said earlier that night ran through his head. 

“You can be my Valentine if you want, George.”

The sentence had been so sudden, so surprising, that George couldn’t focus on what he was saying until after he had said it. 

“No, I don’t think so.”

Looking back on the moment now, George felt stupid, and guilt filled his chest.

Maybe that was why Dream left the vc all of the sudden. Maybe he thought George didn’t like him. 

He let out a heavy sigh. Why did it all have to be so complicated? Why couldn’t something hover over Dream’s head like a gamertag, telling George how he felt? 

He had never felt this way for a boy before, it was a new feeling he never would have thought to have. But what he felt, was it platonic or romantic?

That’s what confused him the most. Whether or not what he felt was friendly, or more than that. 

As his thoughts drifted away, and sleep overcame him, all George thought was: 

Is he falling too?

***

George sat on a dock, his legs swirling in the clear water. 

The creaking of wood startled him, but for some reason, he couldn’t will himself to turn around.

Someone sat next to him. George could only turn his head; nothing else would move. 

They were tall and wore a bright green hoodie. They had their hood on, but George was almost 100% sure this was Dream. 

“You know I don’t think you don’t like me, right?”

George was taken aback. “W- what?”

Dream turned to face George, their faces inches apart. “I know you like me.”

George just stared, dumbstruck. 

“I’m not oblivious, George,” Dream’s voice was a whisper, mouth inches from his friend’s. 

Dream began to lean forward. 

George woke up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dream's POV

“George, are you blind?! He was right in front of you!” Dream yelled into his mic. 

The two of them, along with Sapnap and Karl, were all playing Bedwars. 

Georgenotfound was slain by Sapnap, the corner of his screen read. 

“What? No- huh?” George’s voice echoed through Dream’s headphones; Sapnap and Karl laughed in the background. 

“Did I die?”

“Mhm,” Dream hummed. 

He returned to looking at his screen at just the right moment. Sapnap had decided to make Dream his next victim and was running straight at him. 

Oh no you don’t, Dream thought as he quickly pushed his arrow keys, leading his character to the center of the world. 

As he ran, he spotted something small and yellow almost out of the frame of his screen. 

Gold. 

“Dream run!” George yelled suddenly. 

Dream didn’t dare turn around, in fear that he would lose his view of the gold, but he knew that someone was running after him. 

He quickly ran on top of the gold, causing it to relocate to his hotbar, and bolted to The Shop that was on the other side of the map. 

As he pushed the keys of his keyboard furiously, he lost whoever was following him. 

Dream had finally made it to The Shop and traded the shopkeeper the gold he had collected for a diamond pickaxe. 

“I found it! I found their bed! To your right!”

Dream followed George’s directions and soon enough they won the game. 

“LET’S GO!” Dream yelled, banging his hands on his desk in excitement. 

Sapnap quickly muted his mic before banging on the two’s shared wall. 

“I LIVE HERE TOO YA’ KNOW! CALM DOWN MAN!”

Dream only laughed, and undeafened the vc. 

“I do- oh, hi Dream.”

Dream quickly became self-conscious. Were they talking about him? If so, was it good or bad?

“Only a little bit, Karl,” George whispered as questions rushed in and out of Dream’s brain. 

Karl had something in response, but Dream wasn’t focused on what Karl had to say. His mind was fixated on the notification that had pinged his phone. 

George is typing…

After waiting for a few minutes, Dream gave up on hoping to know what George had wanted to type. 

It was normally like this with George. 

Dream would get so excited to talk to him, his stomach would do somersaults at the sound of his laugh. But Dream was almost certain George didn’t feel the same way. 

Dream replied quickly; George did not. 

Dream was ecstatic when talking to George, and George seemed the complete opposite. He was more closed off when the two of them talked. 

He had tried to let go numerous times, but he couldn’t. The feelings Dream had been too strong to get rid of.

Dream opened the Snapchat app as his friends continued to babble on about the new album released by Glass Animals. 

What were you going to say? he typed out. 

He had meant to delete the message but accidentally hit send. 

He cursed under his breath and quickly exited out of their chat so that he wouldn’t be there when George read his text. 

“Well Dream and I should get going, it’s getting late here and we haven’t eaten yet.”

“Uh, yeah. Yeah, we should.” 

“Oh, okay.” Was George disappointed? 

Dream’s heart lit up, but the flame quickly faltered with the pressure of insecurities. 

“Goodnight guys!” Karl said, trying to diminish the awkward tension that had been created. 

“Goodnight Karl. Bye George,” Dream quickly said before disconnected from the call.

As he powered off his PC and set down his headphones, Dream let out a heavy sigh. 

“What’s up with you?” a voice from behind him asked. 

Dream jumped, obviously startled. 

“Oh-” he rubbed the back of his neck- “nothing.”

Sapnap raised an eyebrow. “Okay, come on, let it out.”

Dream tried to argue, but he couldn’t. He spilled out everything as though he were a tilted glass of water. 

He told Sapnap everything he had discovered about George. 

The way his nose scrunched when he smiled. How one headphone was always lower than the other. 

Everything. 

“Damn, Dream. You’re falling hard.” 

“Yeah.”

But all Dream could this was: 

Was George falling with him?


	3. Chapter 3

A few weeks later:

George | @GeorgeNotFound

@dreamwastaken2 give me free merch

Dream | @dreamwastaken2  
replying to @GeorgeNotFound

LOOOOOL NO

George | @GeorgeNotFound   
Replying to @dreamwastaken2 

NOOO GIVE ME MERCH

Most of the responses to George’s tweet were saying, “VOUCH.”

Soon enough George got a notification saying that Dream had DMed him. 

Dream:   
ok, what do you want? 

George:   
Wait actually?

Dream:   
yeah 

George:   
AHAHA YES! Just a hoodie please :]

Dream:   
Got it 

Dream set down his phone and walked over to the boxes of leftover hoodies. All he had left was XXL. 

He grabbed a spare box and a sheet of stickers. After neatly folding the hoodie and putting the normal add-ins into the box, Dream added a surprise for George. 

***  
A few days later:

“It’s here!” George yelled into his mic. 

Dream laughed. “Go get it! There’s a surprise in it.”

George turned his camera on so Dream could see his reaction to opening the package. 

As he took the hoodie out of the box a small slip of paper fluttered to the ground. George bent down and picked it up, examining the writing intently. 

“W- what is this?”

“It’s uh,” Dream looked down at his hands as he spoke, “it’s a plane ticket to come and visit Sapnap and I this coming weekend.”

George’s eyes lit up in excitement. He looked from his computer screen to the plane ticket, eyes wide. He’d finally get to meet his best friends. 

“Does that mean-”

“That you’ll get to see my face?” Dream laughed. “Yeah, it does.”

George’s stomach flipped, he felt like he would explode with all the excitement. He felt like screaming, but nothing would come out. All he could do was smile. 

“Thank you so much Dream.”

“Of course, George. Now try on the hoodie.”

George walked back over to the box that lay on his bed and picked up the abandoned hoodie. 

He laughed. “Why is it so big?”

“It was the only size I had left. If more get shipped this week, you can give me that one back and I can give you a new one when you come.”

George stared down at the black sweater in his hands. He smiled. “No, it’s okay. I like it.”

He slipped the sweater on over his head and put his arms through the sleeves. 

The fabric was soft against his skin, and smelled like freshly done laundry. 

“Let me take a picture to show Sapnap,” Dream said. 

George laughed nervously. “Yeah, no. That’s not going to happen.” 

“Oh come on, it’s just a picture.”

He rolled his eyes. “Fine,” he gave in.

George climbed up onto his bed and stretched his arms away from his body to show how much bigger the hoodie was from his normal size.

He couldn’t stop laughing as he posed for Dream’s picture. 

“Got it!”

George got down from his bed and the two talked for the rest of the night. 

***

George rolled his luggage around the airport trying to find gate A3. 

Once he found it, he sat down in one of the thousands of chairs that lined the floor of the massive place. 

As he scrolled through Twitter, he decided to look at Dream’s account. 

Dream didn’t post often, but George looked anyway. He did this everyday in hopes that he would have a chance to talk to Dream on the platform. 

Dream has one new tweet in the past hour, his screen read. 

Dream | @dreamwastaken2  
i think i gave him the wrong size…  
Attachment: 1 Image

George clicked the attachment and saw the picture Dream had taken earlier that week. He quickly typed out his response, and without thinking hit send.

George | @GeorgeNotFound  
I’m bringing it when I fly over just so I can rub it in   
your face that you gave me the wrong size

Within two minutes of George’s reply going out into public, thousands of people were replying to his tweet asking what was happening. George's timeline had become filled with theories people had for what he had tweeted. 

Soon enough his flight was called and he was off to Florida.


End file.
